Squidward's Suicide (early version)
PART 1 The episode begins with Squidward playing his clarinet and then he gets annoyed by Spongebob and Patrick playing, just like the opening of the "final" Squidward's Suicide or Red Mist, but there was no title card at all. Yes, you heard that. However the episode is not exactly the same as Squidward's Suicide. After 10 seconds of Squidward just staring angrily at the window, and Spongebob and Patrick staring at Squidward, as if the episode was frozen. However, static can briefly be heard on the 4th to 6th second and they also blink, but no comical blinking sound is heard. When the episode "resumes", Squidward turns around and begins to play the clarinet again. Spongebob and Patrick, however, do not appear for the duration of this scene, even though small yellow/pink pixels appear slightly in certain parts of what-would-have-been Spongebob and Patrick's bodies. The scene cuts with a different wipe than a bubble wipe, similar to the transition in the I Was A Teenage Gary episode. The scene is now showing the back of Squidward's house and Squidward standing in front of the wall, with a happy expression. The back of his house has never been seen in the show, so this was odd. PART 2 However this expression is cut short 2 seconds later when the sound of Spongebob laughing is heard, but no sound of Patrick laughing. The camera briefly shows, and by "briefly" i mean about a second, shows a small shot of Patrick in his rock, laying down on his "couch". A single pixel that is differently colored can be seen upon pausing and examining closer, being red. When this scene pans back to the back of Squidward's house, Squidward, with that same angry stare look from the start of the episode, is staring towards Spongebob, even though he is not on the screen, so it looks like Squidward is staring directly at you. This, however, only lasts for five seconds. Squidward walks towards you, or towards Spongebob, slowly, and silently. This lasts for about 15 seconds. The camera abruptly wipes to black, and there is a bubble wipe this time. For a split second, the words "Patrick is dead" except reversed and upside-down appear. It then wipes again to Patrick's rock, which somehow shattered into pieces 2.5 seconds into the scene, but in a realistic manner. It then shows Patrick, but all of his pixels were recolored red, and this is the same clip from earlier in the episode, just recolored. Spongebob does not notice any of this, however, as implied by the narrator. ENDING PART It wipes to Squidward's house, which disappears for half of a second 3 seconds into the shot, and this lasts for 5 seconds. After the 5 seconds, it cuts to Squidward in his house, laying down like Patrick. The words "Squidward committed suicide" rapidly spaz around the screen but only show for one second. Also like the Patrick scene, there is one red pixel on his body. The episode turned off. It was then broadcasted on Nickelodeon for 10 minutes, but it repeated everything before the Patrick scene until the 10 minutes had passed. INFO + DELETED TROLLPASTA SCENES INFO This was originally intended to be a trollpasta, and it was named "the story of squidwardddddddddddddddd" back then, but then it was re-made to this. The predecessor to this was "My cat's tail got stuck in the door and made a rubber chicken noise" which was based on a true story but was still a trollpasta. Both originated from Discord as jokes. DELETED TROLLPASTA SCENES Skeletons came out of the TV and sucked my peepee I hate myself IMAGES Angry Squidward.png Squidward s Suicide Title Card I was scouring the internet and b269ad 1443518.jpg Image 1: A red and slightly altered version of Squidward's angry staring from the start of the episode. Image 2: The Squidward's Suicide final title card, which would have been used at the start of the episode.Category:Originally a trollpasta Category:Longpasta Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Spongebob Category:Creepypasta Category:Lost Episodes Category:Blood Category:Suicide Category:Squidward's Suicide